Amnesia
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: She didn't dare to turn around as she was hearing footsteps behind her. She just kept running and running. Something was following her. And it was coming really fast. She didn't even know what she was running from in the first place. She can't remember anything about her past. And now she's about to take a trip down memory lane. But it won't be at all pleasant.


**Hi people! :D I know I should update my other stories before publishing another but I couldn't help it! This idea was lingering in my mind for quite awhile after I watched one of my senpai play 'Amnesia'. It was meant to be a one-shot but... I got carried away... XD **

**This is my first try at horror so please do tell me what you think of this. I want your honest opinion! Critique and compliment as you wish. No holding back please. **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**AMNESIA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or GO. And I have to thank my senpai for giving me this idea. Even though he probably doesn't know I'm writing this XD**

**Warnings: AU, May contain gore or violence. **

**Words: 1,865**

**-Chapter 1: The Mystery That Lies Within-**

* * *

"_**Where are you going? Wait!"**_

She didn't dare to turn around as she was hearing footsteps behind her. She just kept running and running. Something was following her. And it was coming really fast. She quickened her pace, panting as she ran along the alley. She didn't even know what she was running from or why she was running in the first place. Her body just took of like that.

"_Just a little further!_" She thought. She almost reached the end of the alley and she could see light from the end. Just as she thought she would make it, something caught her foot. She screamed. But her scream went unheard. Soon she found herself plunging into the darkness, unable to find a way out.

She screamed and screamed. But unfortunately no one heard her pitiful cries.

"_**One day you'll wake up and find… the darkness here to make you blind."**_

"Uhh…W-Where am I?" Kudou Fuyuka woke up from what seemed to be a long nap. She sat up. Her head was pounding and she kept hearing voices around her. She soon realized that she wasn't in her room back at Inazuma Town.

The room she was in seemed vaguely familiar to her. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing here or even how she got here! She decided to get out of bed but the moment she stood up, she felt a pounding sensation in her head. The room around her turned distorted for a while as she felt her head spinning. She heard a voice call out to her.

"_**Fuyuka, listen to me! Listen to what I have to say! You have to get out of here! Take whatever you need from this room! Escape!"**_

"Aaaaagrh!" Fuyuka groaned. She cringed and clutched her head. As soon as it had appeared, her headache and the voice disappeared. Fuyuka was scared and she was confused. What was happening to her? She decided to do what the voice told her to do. She searched the room and found these few things; an oil lamp, some oil, two tinderboxes and a piece of parchment with something written on it. She also found her bag that she was carrying earlier.

First of all she decided to read the contents of the parchment. She sat on the bed and started to read. It took a while for her to understand it as it was written in really old style Japanese but she managed to read it in the end. The parchment was a letter. And it was addressed to her.

_ If you are reading this that means you must be in the mansion now. Be careful. Shadows are lurking around in here. Be careful. Find the key. Get out by midnight and you'll live. If you don't, you might never be able to escape again. I'm sorry you had to go through this. But there was no other choice. You are the only one left. _

The letter was not signed. But Fuyuka recognized the writing somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She decided not to worry about that just yet though. Time was ticking. She checked her watch. 10 am. She had lots of time. But she wanted to start sooner. This place had an eerie aura around it and Fuyuka didn't feel comfortable.

She searched the room again just in case there was something else she missed. Finding nothing, she gathered all the things she picked up and put them in the bag. She slung the bag over her head and took the lamp in her hands. With her shaking hands she pushed the old door open a crack. She heard a faint ghostly groaning sound coming from the hallway and she shivered. "It's just the wind!" She whispered firmly to herself. "You can do this Fuyuka." She pushed the door all the way open and began to venture out into the corridor.

It didn't take her long to find out that the building was abandoned. I wasn't that dark so she had no need for the lamp yet. She walked cautiously down the corridor and approached the next room. She entered it. The must have been some sort of study room. She looked around the room for anything useful that she could take along with her. She found nothing.

Suddenly her head began to throb. Her heartbeat quickened and she fell on her knees, clutching her head. Her eyesight seemed to become blurred as she heard voices. One a lady's voice and another a man's voice.

"_**Why are you doing this? Let me go! Young master please!" **_

"_**You don't deserve to live."**_

She also heard a crash and screams that grew fainter by the second until it finally ceased. As if someone was thrown out of the window. Then the voices were heard again. But this time, there was only one voice. The voice of the man.

"_**What a tragic way to end your life. By falling out a window like that, no one would even suspect me as this is suicide."**_

The vision faded away but Fuyuka's head was still throbbing. A voice of another person was heard.

"_**What you have witnessed is a lie! This isn't suicide! It is murder!"**_

Fuyuka was in a dilemma She didn't know what to do at all. It all seemed so real! And what more, it seems to have been part of her life! What really happened? Should she investigate? She shook it off and stood up. She wanted to get out of here fast. The surroundings were way too creepy for her liking. And to mention the strong déjà vu sensation she was feeling.

Scrambling to her feet she dashed out of the room. She went into every single room in that corridor looking for supplies like tinderboxes and oil for the lamp. Each room was really grand and furnished richly though the furniture was old and worn by now.

She was exhausted when she got to the final door at the end of the corridor.

She took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door, opening it to reveal the library. The ghostly moans were even louder here and it was accompanied by the constant jangle of chains. She gulped. No one seemed to be here. She stepped into the library silently and examined the wide room. It was filled with books. Every shelf was filled with old books, slowly rotting due to age.

Her eyes darted from the top shelf that reached the ceiling right to the bottom shelf. There was nothing unusual. Or nothing she could use. She walked around the room and stumbled over something. She got to her feet and looked at what she stumbled on.

She gasped and fell on her knees covering her mouth with her shaking hands. Broken glass lay over the ground in front of her. Thick red liquid spilled out of the broken glass container. In the center of the pool of red liquid was a human eyeball, obviously dug out from the eye socket of another person. It didn't take long for Fuyuka to realize that the red liquid was blood.

Suddenly her head became to throb like earlier in the bedroom and in the study. And as usual a voice spoke to her.

"_**RUN!"**_

Her head began to spin. Fuyuka placed one hand on a chair to support herself. She had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her every move. The rattling chains got a little louder.

As Fuyuka got up she looked toward the entrance of the library, sensing a presence there. A figure, draped in chains and wrapped up like a mummy was standing at the wooden arches of the library. It was a horrible sight. The figure took a step toward Fuyuka and as it got closer, you could see that it had no eyes and blood was all over its 'face'.

"_My eyes!" _The figure wailed. Its head was tilting sideways until a seemingly loud crack sound was heard in the still air. "_MY EYES!_"

She stood there, staring at the figure for just a moment and then she let out a scream and bolted. She ran out the other entrance of the library which led to a wide hall. The purple haired girl was so terrified that she just kept running and running nonstop until she got tired.

She leaned against the wall, panting. She didn't know for how long she had run or how far she had run.

"_My eyes…._"

The rattling chains kept coming closer and closer. Fuyuka, out of breath and exhausted, couldn't even move a muscle. Fatigue was overcoming her.

"Help me… Someone… help…" Was all she managed to mumble before everything went black.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, time to wake up."

Fuyuka heard a voice urging her to wake up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She remembered being chased by a monster and passing out. But she couldn't remember anything that happened after that. Her eyes scanned the ceiling and she sat up. She was shocked to see that she was back in the room where she first started of. "Eh? Why am I back here?"

"What do you mean by that Fuyuka-sama?" Fuyuka turned to see a blue haired woman dressed in a maid uniform sitting at the edge of her bed. A maid, most likely.

"Eh? Who are you?" Fuyuka asked.

The maid giggled. "Fuyuka-sama, you must be joking right? But for the sake of your joke, let me introduce myself. I am Otonashi Haruna, you personal assistant." She said, bowing.

"Otonashi-san is it?" Fuyuka gave her a little smile. Her eyes lingered on the cheerful blue haired maid who was currently setting a tray of food in front of her. How can she be so cheerful? Why is she even here? Isn't this mansion abandoned?

"Here is your breakfast Fuyuka-sama." Otonashi said. "Eat up! The master wants to see you at the study after you've had you've breakfast. Your clothes are all laid out on the chair in your dressing room."

"Master?"

Otonashi looked at Fuyuka strangely. "Are you sick Fuyuka-sama? Don't tell me you don't know your own father?"

"Oto-sama?"

Otonashi sighed. "Is there something wrong Fuyuka-sama? Have you gotten amnesia all of a sudden?"

At the mention of the word 'amnesia' Fuyuka's head started to throb.

**_"Try to remember! Remember everything!"_**

"Ow..." Fuyuka groaned after the throbbing had finally stopped. Otonashi looked at the young mistress with worry on her usually cheerful face. "Fuyuka-sama are you sick?"

"Otonashi-san, who is my father?"

Otonashi look at Fuyuka like she had just seen something horrific. "You couldn't possibly have amnesia Fuyuka-sama! Your father is Ono Masataka-sama. Don't you remember?"

"No. I'm sorry." Fuyuka said. The purple haired girl didn't really understand what was happening. "Is this a dream?" Fuyuka thought.

**_"No, this isn't a dream. This is reality!"_**

* * *

**So how was it? It might be a bit confusing but it'll all be cleared up later on. As I said earlier it is my first try at horror so I'm not sure how it turned out. I would ****appreciate reviews very much. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll start working on the second chapter now!**


End file.
